The present invention relates to coffee maker stands and in particular to a coffee maker stand have rollers for easy moving and a drawer.
Coffee makers are often located on counter tops under kitchen cabinets. There is often a desire to move the coffee maker out from under the cabinet for use, and to return the coffee maker to a position under the cabinet to make more counter space available. There is a further need for storage of brewing cartridges. Known coffee maker stands either resist relocation, or may be unintentionally moved.